krinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shit on Steam
Shit on Steam is a series on YouTube featuring TheRPGMinx and KrismPro. It involves the couple playing games of poor quality that are featured and purchasable on Steam. Games Including Ramayana, X-17, The Janitor and The God's Chain are all contenders for the worst games to be featured in the series. Shit on Steam Chronology * All Is Dust * Gynophobia * Devilry * The Rake * Project Night * FNAF 4 * Grave Prosperity * Shutter * Ramayana * Naninights * Houston We Have A Problem * Uriel's Chasm * Enola * Devil's Snare * Disillusions * Battle For The Sun * Darkness Assault * Fingerbones * Not GTA V * Love At First Sight * The Alien Wasteland * The Forgotten Ones * Decay The Mares * Chariot Wars * Clown House * Pretty Girl Mahjong Solitaire * The Ritual On Weylen Island * Blood Of Old * Velvet Sundown * Layers of Fear * Wild Island Adventure * My Bones * Fireflies * Taken * 123 Slaughter My Street * Lumber Island - That Special Place * This Book Is A Dungeon * Verge * PGB: Texas Hold Em Up * Red Lake * Paint The Town Red * Dinosaur Hunt: Africa Contract * Cold Dreams * Russian Horror Story * Go To Bed * Guise of the Wolf * Cinderella Escape * Demented * Yohjo Simulator * Kidnapped * The Tape * Lex Mortis * Driveby Gangster * Bloodwood Reload * Bleeding Border * Galactic Hitman * Fall Of The Titanic * Lost In A Forest * Rothschild: The Sleep Will Wake * 1000 Heads Among The Trees * Pretty Girl Mah-Jong * Wick * The Last Crown: Midnight Horror * Pony Island * Retaliation * Caffeine * Gabe Newell Simulator * Locked In Syndrome * Dark Night * Major/Minor * Urban Legends * Goodnight Butcher * FNAF World * White Mirror * Bitardia * Horror In The Asylum * Cat Simulator * Bear Haven Nights * Inside: Before Birth * Black Shadows * Bubonic * Absence * Bear Simulator * Alone K.W. * Feelings Adrift * Mesel * Wild Animal Racing * Case #8 * Where's My Mommy? * Terror Lab * Zombies On A Plane * Sophie's Curse * X-17 * Unconscious * The Lost Souls * Candice DeBébé * Vendetta: Curse Of Raven's Cry * Grizzly Valley * At The Mountains Of Madness * Clash Of The Monsters * Pesadelo Regressao * Insane Decay of Mind * Share * Ad Exitium * Amok * Zombie Parking * Let It Rain * Find Out * Final Take * Potato Thriller * Age Of Barbarian * Paranormal Psychosis * Crazy Forest * Satanist * Farnham Fables * Zombie Apocalypse * Francisca * Bad Rats Show * The Janitor * Elves Adventure * Father's Island * Kimulator * Monster Boobs vs Zombies * Case: Animatronics * Apartment 666 * Strange Night * Whispers * Radiator 2 * Girl Amazon Survival * Wooden House * Minds Eyes * Zombitatos * The God's Chain * Erusal * Haydee * Riding Club Championships * Bad Ass Babes * Calm Down, Stalin * Autumn Dream * One Night Two Crazies * Eve Of Destruction * Evil Other Games * Feed Me Billy * The Apartment * Daddy * Hotel Remorse * Nun Massacre * He Keeps Me Here * the mask reveals ugly face * The Strangers * Dark Visit * A Wonderful Day For Fishing * A Vivid Life * Down Under * I'm Still Here * Jack Is Missing * Anxiety * A Day In The Lie * Fiona * The ER * Mr. Twigs * The Pizza Lord Category:Compilations Category:Series Category:Content